<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassemble by RowenaMoonMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322839">Reassemble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaMoonMoon/pseuds/RowenaMoonMoon'>RowenaMoonMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking &amp; Talking, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, No Bashing, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Reconciliation, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark - Freeform, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Walk Into A Bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaMoonMoon/pseuds/RowenaMoonMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the sun had set nearly four hours ago, no one looked twice at the man slipping into the dingy little building with sunglasses on, a baseball cap pulled low over his face. Though no one could see it, his eyes scanned the bar before settling on another who had been there for the better part of an hour and was halfway done with his third drink. He purposefully approached the man at the bar, intentionally walking heavily, and slid into the seat beside him. He ordered a drink, and the bartender slipped away to get it. The newcomer spoke.</p>
<p>"You're a hard man to find, Rogers."<br/>"Didn't think you'd be looking." </p>
<p>This is sort of a Civil War Fix-it-fic. A little scene between Tony and Steve. This takes place one month after Siberia and the events of Captain America: Civil War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reassemble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Just a heads up that this isn't Team Cap or Team Iron Man bashing. I'm actually a fan of both and neither. I hope you like it! (Maybe let me know if you do?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though the sun had set nearly four hours ago, no one looked twice at the man slipping into the dingy little building with sunglasses on, a baseball cap pulled low over his face. Though no one could see it, his eyes scanned the bar before settling on another who had been there for the better part of an hour and was halfway done with his third drink. He purposefully approached the man at the bar, intentionally walking heavily, and slid into the seat beside him. He ordered a drink, and the bartender slipped away to get it. The newcomer spoke.</p>
<p>"You're a hard man to find, Rogers." Tony barely recognized him. It had only been a month since they'd last seen each other, but Steve had changed. His hair, which he usually kept short and neat, was long and wild and a few shades darker than it should have been. The beginnings of a beard graced his usually clean shaven face. What stuck out to Tony the most were the deep shadows that haunted his once-friend's face. He'd never seen Steve look so tired. A pang of guilt shot through him.</p>
<p>"Didn't think you'd be looking." He watched as Steve swirled the remains of his drink in the bottom of the glass.</p>
<p>"I'll always be looking," Tony admitted quietly. For the first time since he'd sat down, Steve's eyes flicked up to meet his, and a small smile graced his face.</p>
<p>"I did give you a burner. You could have called."</p>
<p>"Didn't know if you'd answer. Too much of a coward to find out." A comfortable silence fell over them, broken only by Tony's murmur of gratitude when his drink was set in front of him. After a few minutes, Steve finished his drink before reaching into his pocket, pulling something out, and setting it on the table. It was a flip phone. Tony pulled out an identical one, waved it slightly, and stuck it back into his pocket.</p>
<p>"Always keep it on me," Steve admitted. They fell into silence again.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Tony nearly laughed at the incredulous look he received. "For stopping me. I would have regretted it. I do regret it"</p>
<p>"I know. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. So is he."</p>
<p>"Worth a whole lot more than you'd think. It's been quiet without them, without you. Still find myself checking the air ducts for Barton. Don't reckon he's too happy with me." Steve huffed a little laugh. He must have known that that was as close as Tony would get to admitting that he missed them. It wasn't in his nature.</p>
<p>"He's not too angry considering how much you've been looking out for his family. He knows about the gifts you've been leaving the kids, the security system you installed." Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He'd felt awful about leaving the family without a dad and husband, and in true Tony Stark fashion, he'd tried to make up for it. At first he thought no one knew it was him, at least until Laura had left him a plate of food from dinner with a note scribbled on a pink sticky note stuck to the plastic wrapped around it.</p>
<p>"The least I could do."</p>
<p>"Technically the least you could do is nothing," Steve countered with a little smirk. "But I think we both know that you could never do nothing."</p>
<p>"You got me there, Cap." The nickname came so naturally he barely realized he said it. He hoped he hadn't overstepped. Based on Steve's smile, he hadn't. "Also, tell Barton that his female mini-me has a mean kick. My shin was bruised for a week." Steve snorted. "How are they?" Tony asked seriously. Whether they ever forgave him or not, they were his family.</p>
<p>"We're okay. Bucky is out of cryo. No more mind control. He's still in Wakanda. Nat, Clint, Sam, and Wanda are still with me most of the time. Lang went home. Apparently no one ever really got his name from him or something. He isn't on the list of wanted Avengers anyway." Tony smirked into his glass.</p>
<p>"I know." This was met with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"When?" was all he asked.</p>
<p>"About the same time I tripped a "Code Red: all units report" alarm on the opposite side of The Raft from where a certain vigilante was breaking in."</p>
<p>"That's why there were so few guards," Steve realized aloud. Tony tilted his head slightly in confirmation. "Thank you." The arrogant grin was replaced by a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Course, Cap. I was already planning my own little break out, you just beat me to the punch."</p>
<p>"How have you been, Tony? This can't have been easy on you."</p>
<p>"It wasn't so bad. I've got Pepper. She's a godsend. She even managed to get Ross off my back. Underoos has been hanging around."</p>
<p>"The kid?"</p>
<p>"My kid," he corrected. A little frown formed on his face. "My kid who you dropped a jet ramp on." Steve winced.</p>
<p>"Not my best moment." Tony made a noise of agreement as Steve accepted another drink from the bartender. "You said Ms. Potts has kept Ross off your back?"</p>
<p>"More or less. He isn't very happy with the amendments I'm pushing through for his precious accords. Unfortunately for him, I've got a T'Challa." He heard a little laugh escape the super soldier.</p>
<p>"Already changing them?" Steve asked, and there was a touch of smugness in his tone.</p>
<p>"I'd always intended on amending the accords, Steve. I just needed them to be ratified first." Steve couldn't quite hide the surprise that flitted across his face. Tony rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Wonderboy, I knew how bad they were when I signed them, but I also knew I could work with them."</p>
<p>"I should have known." He chuckled slightly.</p>
<p>"You should have," Tony agreed completely seriously.</p>
<p>"How's Rhodey?" Hesitance was pouring off of the blond. Tony grinned a little.</p>
<p>"He's good. He's up and walking again. I managed to throw something together and link it with his brain waves."</p>
<p>"I'm glad. Sam will be glad to hear it too. He's got some twisted version of survivors' guilt, won't stop beating himself up about it." Tony gave a little shrug.</p>
<p>"Not his fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I started this whole thing. If I had just told you that I had a plan, this wouldn't have happened, but I just assumed you'd know."</p>
<p>"No. This isn't your fault. I should have known, just like I shouldn't have kept secrets."</p>
<p>"I tore us apart. I locked Wanda up. I dragged a kid into this. He is 14, and I put him up against people I didn't think I could handle." Steve looked him hard in the eyes, not that he could see them.</p>
<p>"You did not tear us apart. Ross did. Wanda has already, well, maybe forgiven is a strong word, but she understands why you did it. I don't think Nat was ever angry. Sam's stubborn, but he'll come around. You heard what I said about Clint."</p>
<p>"And you?" Tony tried to say the words with a careless ease, but they came out far more vulnerable than he liked. Steve shot him a knowing look and took a long sip of his drink. Tony did the same.</p>
<p>"Not too sure, really. I'm not angry with you. If anything, I'm angry with myself. We've worked as a team for years, and you've never failed to have my back. I don't know why I thought this time would be any different." Tony nudged the man with his elbow.</p>
<p>"Hey, I've been known to make a mistake here and there, don't tell Pep I said that. You had reason to doubt, but we should have talked."</p>
<p>"Yes, we should have. Too late now. Wait, did you say 'Pep?' How is she?" A genuine smile crossed Tony's face.</p>
<p>"I actually have you to thank for that one, Cap. Apparently I needed a 'wake up call,' and the whole thing 'brought my big head back down to Earth and made me act like myself.'"</p>
<p>"I take it your break is over then?" Steve smirked at him.</p>
<p>"Yep. Back to fonduing like nothing ever happened." Tony laughed at the flush that dusted Steve's cheeks. He wasn't sure if he was blushing at his own mistake or at Tony's implications.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I regret making friends with Howard's son," Steve grumbled good naturedly. Suddenly, Tony's Starkphone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, glanced at the message, and sighed.</p>
<p>"Duty calls. Ugh, villains never rest." Steve locked eyes with him and cocked his head to the side in a silent question. Tony grinned. "Bet I can beat you there, Old Man." He quickly slapped a hundred dollar bill on the counter to pay for their drinks and darted for the door. "FRIDAY," he addressed his phone, "send the mission details to the Human Swear Jar." He heard Steve make a noise of outrage behind him, but he was already suiting up as soon as he set foot out the door.</p>
<p>Steve watched as Tony blasted off into the night sky, shaking his head at the billionaire's antics. For the first time, the burner buzzed, and suddenly Steve had the mission location and stats in his reach. He jogged over to his bike and pulled off the hoodie he was wearing, pulling on his leather jacket. When he reached the motorcycle, he found something strapped to the front, something he'd been missing like crazy, and he smiled. Shoving the hoodie in the compartment under the seat, Steve sped off toward the base where his team and the quinjet were, street lights glinting off of his shield. Probably wasn't the best idea to be riding around the streets of a well populated town with the iconic red, white, and blue shield strapped to the front of his bike, but boy it felt good. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out an earpiece, which he slipped in.</p>
<p>"Avengers," he said with a grin, "assemble."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>